


Alec: The street fighter

by Emma_Dawn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Alec, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Sweet Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Dawn/pseuds/Emma_Dawn
Summary: This is my first attempt at a story. I got inspired by the movie Fight Club. As I am not a native speaker it might take me a little longer to add more content, but I am going to try. In the story Alec Lightwood is a mundane, who is found and saved by Magnus Bane.Alec's backround is dark. That doesn't mean he is as well, or that he wont try to get out of the darkness. He might see Magnus as a spark that will light him up.Magnus has his own demons that haunt him, but meeting Alec opens a new path for him. Can he see that in time? Will their connection be enough to defeat everything that is gonna stand in their way?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at a story. I got inspired by the movie Fight Club. As I am not a native speaker it might take me a little longer to add more content, but I am going to try. In the story Alec Lightwood is a mundane, who is found and saved by Magnus Bane. 
> 
> Alec's backround is dark. That doesn't mean he is as well, or that he wont try to get out of the darkness. He might see Magnus as a spark that will light him up. 
> 
> Magnus has his own demons that haunt him, but meeting Alec opens a new path for him. Can he see that in time? Will their connection be enough to defeat everything that is gonna stand in their way?

            "When you can find your path even in the darkest night, you know you found your light."

 

             Magnus just moved to his new apartment and everytime he moved, first couple of days he just observed the neighborhood. Who lived by, what kind of activities went on. He tried to search any downworlders that were living there. At first nothing strange was happening. Sometimes he could see a vampire wondering around, but there didn´t seem to be any nest in there. Once he saw a faerie, but she was just passing by. And with every passing day he felt more comfortable with his new place.

             On the 5th night his eyes wondered the streets once again. At first everything seemed the same. But just moments before dawn, he noticed something. Someone. He saw a dark haired boy limping down the street. Of course that wasn´t so unusual, as any drunk mundane was passing by limping. This was different and closer he looked more he was sure the boy was beaten up.

             Magnus quickly snapped his fingers and suddenly there was a telescope in his hand. When he looked at the boy through the telescope, it was worse than he thought. There was blood dripping down from the corner of his mouth, his eyebrow seemed to be split in half and bloody as well. Hair completely wet probably from blood and sweat. He was holding his ribs and seemed to be in a lot of pain.

             Magnus usually didn´t care about strangers, definitely not about mundanes. But something was pulling him to this boy. So he quickly got down and went straight towards him. When he got close enough, the boy´s knees suddenly gave up and he almost felt down. Luckily for him, just before he hit the pavement and hurt himself even more, Magnus snapped his fingers again and the boy was lingering just inches above the ground. When he snapped them again, they were both in his apartment.

             The boy was out cold. Didn´t even seem to flinch, when Magnus started to heal him. It was taking way longer than he expected. But while he was making the boy whole again, he noticed that he had bloody knuckles. It was likely that he was in some street fight. But here? In this neighborhood? It seemed most peculiar.

             When Magnus healed him as much as he could, he searched the boy for his driving license or anything else that would tell him where he lives. When he saw that he lives on the other side of town, in a very rich neighborhood, he was even more surprised. Maybe that is why he was in a fight. Someone wanted to rob him. Than why did he still have his personal things? Something was clearly going on, but Magnus didn’t really want to get involved so he opened a portal and transported the boy home. He also found out the boy’s name was Alexander.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Magnus is not able to stop thinking about Alec, he decides to go after him and what he finds makes his heart skip a beat.

             The next day Magnus had to try really hard not to think about Alexander. And because he didn’t feel like this for decades, it took a lot of effort. What was it about him that was pulling him so strongly to this boy. He just healed him to help someone who needed it. But even thinking about that, he knew deep down that he wouldn’t do that for any mundane walking by. He needed to know more. So, when the night came, he decided to track Alexander.

             Alexander was just couple blocks down, walking towards the old factory building that seemed to be abandoned for a long time. What was weird is that a lot of other people were coming in and all of them were bruised and beaten up just like Alexander. In that moment Magnus probably lost his mind. He glamoured himself to look like those men and went into the building. To his surprise, they let him in, no questions asked.

             There was probably around hundred people inside, all of them forming a circle. In the middle there were two men. One really young, probably still in his teens with blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He would have a beautiful face if it wasn’t swollen and bloody. The person he was fighting didn’t look much older, but he was well build, bold head, body covered in tattoos and a death stare in his eyes. Magnus thought he will kill the boy, but he didn’t have the urge to go and help.

             This kept going and people kept changing in the circle. After about two hours he saw Alexander step in. He would probably have a chance against some of the men that were there, as he was 6’4 and seemed to have a nicely fit body, but when he saw his opponent, his heart skipped a beat. The guy was probably 6’8 and his whole body was covered in huge muscles. And the moment he stepped in, the whole crowd started to chant „HERCULES! HERCULES! HERCULES!“ He looked at Alexander and just said in a cold voice „You’re dead“.

             Alexander didn’t even flinch as the fight started. He was even able to strike couple of punches, but those didn’t seem to do much. It seemed like the other guy was just playing with him. And indeed he has. After Alexander delivered his fifth punch and was ready to take a swing again, Hercules stopped him. He snatched his hand, broke it and pushed him back. Than he started punching him like he was a punch back, until Alexander felt backwards to the ground.

             Not a single person moved to help him. He had to crawl out of the circle on his own. Magnus wanted to go to him, but he had a feeling that wouldn’t be the best idea. So he waited, not leaving him out of sight. Somehow Alexander managed to get on his own two feet and walk towards the door. Magnus quickly caught up to him and wanted to help. The moment he tried, Alexander snapped at him and pushed him away „Don’t touch me“. As he pressed against Magnus, he almost lost his balance and nearly felt down. „I am just trying to help, nothing more“. He just offered his hand this time. Alexander looked at the offer, but only replied with a bitter tone „I don’t need anything or anyone.“

             Magnus could see how much pain was Alexander in, but it wasn’t just from the wounds. It seemed to be something deeper that was broken inside of him. „Please let me help. It will make me feel better“. Magnus tried to speak in the most soothing voice, so he could reach some of the broken parts of Alexander and hopefully get through to him at least a little bit. Luckily it seemed to work, as Alexander took his hand and leaned against him.

             They continued to walk side by side, shoulder to shoulder in a complete silence. They made it in front of Magnus’s building. He partly expected protests, when he was leading Alexander inside, but he just followed with no hesitation. When they got to the loft, Alexander stopped between the door. „I was here last night. It wasn’t a dream.“ He looked around in shock, until his eyes laid on the couch and he walked towards it. He sat down and looked at Magnus. „I was here and you…“, he paused, trying to recollect his thoughts. „...you did something“, he started to move his hands in front of him. „...With your hands“. He kept moving them. You could almost see, how hard he was trying to remember. ,,…And your hands healed me.” When the realization hit him, his eyes went wide. He jumped from the couch, well tried to. As the moment he did, his legs couldn’t support his body and he sank back down.

                Magnus knew he needed to keep his distance. ,,I thought you were unconscious when I did that. And if I haven’t, you wouldn’t be able to walk for days. Maybe longer. I just wanted to help.’’ This statement was followed by a complete silence. You could see Alexander was thinking what to do with all this information and what to do next. It was hard to read his face and guess what he might do, as his face was covered in blood and bruises.

              ,,Well, could you do that again?’’ He was nervously looking to the ground, feeling completely unsure of himself. Was this even real? Maybe he just had a concussion and was hallucinating. But the moment, it crossed his mind, his pain started to get worse. The adrenaline he built up during the fight was slowly decreasing and the pain was starting to get unbearable. Alexander was holding his ribs and suddenly started to breathe a little bit more shallow. Magnus quickly sat next to him and started to heal him. It was a slow process as he had a lot of wounds, some of them older and some from this night. They were slowly fading away. After a while, Magnus’s hands started to shake and his forehead was covered with sweat. ,,What’s wrong?’’ Alexander asked and it almost sounded like there was a sense of panic in his voice. ,,You just have too many wounds…..it’s draining my energy’’ his voice was just a whisper, almost unable to speak.

             Alexander gently covered Magnus’s hands with his own. ,,Then you need to stop. I already feel perfectly fine’’. Magnus listened and his hands felt down to his lap and he leaned back against the sofa. ,,I think I need a moment.’’ With that he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel Alexander stand up from the couch, but he didn’t know what he was really doing. There was just silence. Every now and then he could hear Alexander walking around, until he heard him come back towards the couch.

             When he opened his eyes again, Alexander was sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Pretty much staring at him. ,,So, what are you exactly?’’ His voice was so different now, that is was relieved from pain. ,,I’m a warlock….at least that’s what my kind is called.’’ Magnus really didn’t have energy to go into details. ,,Could you like turn me into a duck or something?’’ Magnus burst out with laughter. It lasted only a short moment as Alexander kept looking at him with a serious face. ,,Well, in theory, yes, but that is more dark magic and I don’t practice that…..not anymore, anyway.’’ That seemed to satisfy his curiosity in that regard at least, but he had more questions.

             ,,Why did you help me? Yesterday and now today you healed me even more. Why?’’ That was the tough question and the one he didn’t have an answer to himself. ,,I actually have no idea….All I can say is, that when I saw you last night, something just pulled me towards you….and here we are.’’ after that, Alexander moved to sit next to Magnus again. He kept looking into his eyes. ,,Those are not eye contacts, are they?’’ At first Magnus was confused by the question as he never had to explain his eyes. He hid them in front of mundanes and the rest new exactly what they meant. He probably didn’t have energy to keep them hidden now.

             ,,No, they are actually a mark. Something that says I am a warlock, everyone has something different. I got cat eyes.’’ He paused a little to try and study what Alexander might be thinking. ,,Do they intimidate you?’’ He asked when he couldn’t sense anything from him. ,,I actually find them fascinating….and beautiful” he added quickly.

             He suddenly broke the eye contact that seemed to last forever. ,,OK, I think I should go, but I….I kind of want to see you again…if that is something you would be into?” He looked down and his face flushed as he asked that. This was probably the oddest experience of Magnus’s life. And it wasn’t a short life, that’s for sure. ,,As long as it isn’t just another healing session, I would like that.” Magnus said and stood up to walk Alexander towards the door. ,,I don’t think I even introduced myself yet. I am Magnus Bane.” He had the urge to finish the way he was always introduced ‘the high warlock of Brooklyn’, but he refrained. ,,I am Alexander, nice to meet you…..we should probably exchange phone numbers or something.” Magnus just smiled at him, with a wicked smile. ,,It’s already in your phone.”


	3. Getting ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it takes me some time to write, I will try to add shorter chapters so I can add content more often. This takes place just before Magnus and Alec get on their first date and start really getting to know each other. Or at least try to.

          When Alexander left, Magnus went straight to bed. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep. Just like every night, he had the same dream. He was standing in the middle of nowhere. Wherever he looked, all he saw was death. Bones and dirt were covering the ground. The air smelled like disintegrated bodies. The sky quickly started to get darker and darker. Clouds dark as night were emerging above his head and suddenly it started to rain. Magnus was immediately wet and when he looked down, he saw that he was covered in blood. Later, he heard the most awful screams. As if someone’s soul was being ripped apart over and over again. First it was only one person he heard and soon it multiply to hundred or maybe even thousand voices. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he sank down to his knees and covered his ears. It didn’t really help, but all of a sudden everything stopped. When he opened his eyes, he saw Asmodeus, his father, drifting away and laughing.

             Magnus woke up and was completely out of breath. As if he was holding it the whole time. His clothes soaked with sweat and his heartbeat was too high. Because the same thing kept happening to him for far too long, he was able to pull himself together quickly.

             He didn’t bother trying to search for answers anymore. This thing already took away too many years of his life, so he just took it as a part of his daily routine. Of course that didn’t mean it was easy, but nothing he tried helped. No spells, no potions, no curses. He even tried mundane sleeping pills, but still no change.

             So why did he feel that something wasn’t right this morning. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but deep down he knew that there was a shift. But why now and what actually changed? His brain hurt when he was trying to replay the dream and figure it out. Luckily, when his phone buzzed, it was enough off a distraction to pull him out of his head.

             It was a text from Alexander. “ _Hey Mr.Warlock, may I be honored with your company later today? Let’s say 8PM? And in case your mojo didn’t work correctly, it’s me, Alec_.” Magnus smiled at his phone, no longer thinking about his nightmares. “ _My mojo worked just fine, Alexander. Just text me where to be and I’ll show up_.” After he hit send, he felt the rarest sensation. It was very faint, but unmistakable. He had butterflies in his stomach. Something, that seemed to be more of a myth than reality to him.

             Magnus tried to keep his day as busy as possible, so he wouldn’t over think his date. He did things that didn’t really need to be done. First, he reorganized all of his potions and ingredients. Then he manually vacuumed and dusted his whole apartment, which never happened before. Luckily for him that took couple of hours. When he finished, it was time to get ready and he was actually starting to get nervous. Part of the reason was the fact that he still didn’t know any details.

             As if Alec was able to read his thoughts, he sent him another text. “ _Million dollar question. Do you like adrenaline or romance more?_ ” Not that Magnus knew the meaning of this, but he liked the idea of the unexpected. “ _Bring it on Alexander. Let’s leave the romance to the boring couples_.” When he replied, he realized he should change what he was wearing. It probably wouldn’t be the best idea to go on an adventure in his current outfit. He was wearing a light pink shirt with a purple metallic jacket over it, black jeans that were hanging low on his hipbones and shiny loafers.

             With a snap of his fingers, he switched to something more casual, so he could be comfortable doing any activity Alec might have planned. The funny thing was that even though his body felt cozy, his fashion sense was offended. So, to spice it up, he made the tips of his hair bright blue.

             At exactly 8PM he heard someone honking under his windows. When he looked outside, he saw a black Mustang Cobra with red stripes on the hood and red wheels. The engine was still going when he saw Alexander get out and lean against the car. Magnus knew that his date most likely had money, but seeing him next to such a nice car still surprised him. He hurried to get downstairs.

             “Hello Alexander, I hope you don’t expect me to street race. My nonexistent GT is getting painted.” Alec turned around with a huge smile on his face. His eyes were covered with sunglasses. “Oh don’t worry. I don’t think that would be fair, considering I could probably beat you with my eyes closed.” Magnus was now smiling as well. Entertained by how clueless mudanes were. Maybe Alec already forgot that he wasn’t an ordinary person. To remind him, he snapped his fingers and the color of the car changed to match his own hair. “You shouldn’t underestimate me.”

             Alec stepped back from his car, looking astonished. “That is impressive, but how does that mean you have skills when it comes to driving?” Magnus just gave him a wicked smile. “I think you should see something.” He said and headed back into the building. He looked back to make sure, that Alec was following him. They both got into the elevator that took them to his private garage under the building, where he had all his collectables. There were cars, motorcycles, paintings, sculptures and other valuable things he collected over the centuries.

             Alec took a look around and headed straight to the car collection. It was like a museum. There were cars that might be hundred years old and some that looked brand new and very expensive. His eyes fell on one of the fastest cars in the world Bugatti Veyron. “If you like, you can take me on our date in that car. I think she could use some air.” The car was completely black apart from the back hood, where it said in bright red: Black Widow. “Are you sure?” Alec asked and the moment he did, the keys were suddenly in his hand.

             They both got inside and Alec started the engine. Suddenly, something started to materialize in front of them. At first it didn’t look like anything, but when it got bigger, he saw it was some kind of door. He could see his car on the street. “That is called a portal and also how you got home the first time you were at my place.” Magnus specified and Alec pushed the accelerator to the floor and they drove off on their date.

            

            

 

            

            

 


End file.
